Moments in Time You Never Forget
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: Just what the title says. LJ Not very long, jsut a little something you read when your drinking a cup of coffee or eating a bag of dove chocolates.


1**Moments In Time You Never Forget**

_...Best friends always stay together..._

"James! Count to ten, silly!" A giggling six year old Lily commanded, darting behind a tree.

"1...2...10!" He darted around the side of the tree and grabbed Lily around the waist. "I found you! I found you!" Lily pouted, her bottom lip sticking out in a cute, six-year-old gesture.

"No fair...you cheated! You didn't count _all _the way to ten!" She said it as if she was talking to someone younger then herself. He shrugged and scooped her up into an apology hug.

"James! Time to go home dear!" yelled his mother from the back window. James sighed, with as much contempt a six-year-old could convey in a sigh, and let go of Lily. He pushed his overly-large glasses up his nose. "Mum says I gotta go..." Lily's face fell and she jumped up and hugged him again. He was a few inches taller then her. She buried her face in his chest and said, "See you tomorrow."

"Don't worry...I'll never leave you for real."

The Potter's didn't come back for two weeks.

_...Moving away is never easy..._

James and Lily sat side by side on the black leather couch in the Evans' living room. Petunia was upstairs, at seven and no major friend of James', she was indifferent to the whole situation altogether. The only thing she would miss was Mrs. Potter's famous blueberry pie. Lily and James were devastated though. Both of their eyes had begun to well up with tears at the horrid news. The Potter's were moving to London.

"I'm going to miss these green hills." Mrs. Potter sighed nostalgically, referring to their currant residence in Ireland. Mrs. Evans sniffled then stood. The other adults stood, feeling Goodbye's were in order. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter hugged and cried, Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans shook hands at first, then hugged and clapped each other on the back a few times. After being best buddies since their university days almost eleven years ago, goodbye was not something they had been looking forward to. After the adults were finished, they turned expectantly to the little ones, who reluctantly slid off the edge of the couch. Lily looked up into James round hazel eyes and did something nobody in the room would have expected from a six year old. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him, like she had seen Mommy and Daddy do every now and then. When she had, her eyes had been softly closed; James had sprung wide open but after a few seconds, he clamped them shut, kissing her for all his six year old's worth. All four adults mouth dropped opened. When the kids were done Lily hugged him fiercely and burst into tears. Mrs. Evans had to pry her daughters fingers from James stomach as Mrs. Potter pulled James' fighting hands from Lily's. Their fingers brushed as James was at last pulled out the door.

_...Reunions are always surprising and wonderful..._

Lily stepped hesitantly up each stone step on Hogwarts entrance. She had just transferred from her wizard school back in Ireland and to her surprise and wonder was sent to London, to the greatest Wizarding School on the continent. At first she had been anguished...but then she had remembered an unpleasant conversation ten year previous...when a certain best friends family had moved here, to London. She puleld open the great oak door, just like Professor Dumbledore had told her to. Students were flooding the great hall, but the Headmaster had said in his letter that the population of Hogwarts would be on their way to dinner. Lily felt like all eyes turned on her, though only a few even noticed the strange foreign beauty who had just come in from the front doors and was dressed in muggle clothing. But, from the middle of the crowd came a group of four boys, laughing and messing around. Lily cocked her head, thinking that one of them looked familiar. And just as he turned, when, for a split second, their eyes locked, she gasped. His eyes widened.

James knew those red curls anywhere...those startling green eyes...it _had _to be her. He immediately broke away from his friends ands tarted pushing through the crowd, trying to get to her. His friends, confused, tried to catch up.

"Lily?" James asked in a strained whisper. But she had heard him.

"James?" She said, and smiled. He grinned. Everyone around them were confused, looking on the scene with interest. Then suddenly, Lily broke into a run (he was about ten feet away) and jumped into his arms, squealing and the both of them laughing and grinning.

"It's been forever!" Lily yelled. "I never thought I'd see you! I didn't even know you were a wizard!"

"I didn't know you were a witch!"

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed YOU!" He twirled her around a few times.

"Prongs! Prongs! PRONGS! Care to introduce us to this lovely lady you seem to be reminiscing with?" said one of his friends. He threw his long black bangs away from his eyes, which were a light gray. He looked at the two of them with amused confusion.

"Lily, this is Sirius. That's Remus, and that's Peter." said James breathlessly. "I expect you'll be going into dinner with us?"

"Do I have a choice?" she laughed. He threw his arm around her shoulder and she grabbed his hand, holding his arm there. He smiled and blushed at the same time.

When they entered the hall Dumbledore looked at them with a smile. He would make introductions later...for now...some old friends needed time to get their lives straight.

_...Then again...reunions aren't always pleasant..._

" James Potter! You insufferable, arrogant, pig! I'm glad I didn't have to put up with you for the last ten years! You've obviously corrupted yourself! You never were this maniacal and...vulgar." she spat. She had been doing rounds as a new prefect and had stumbled across James and some blonde ravenclaw in a broom closet, sucking the life out of each other. James had been guilty at first, but he never liked to be insulted. It was just one of those things that ticked him off. Some people could take it...but Insults were James' weakness. Something in him snapped.

"It's none of your business what I do in my spare time Evans!" He had never, in all the years they had known each other, called her by her last name. It had always been either Lily, Lils, or My Flower. She felt a stab in her heart.

"You know what POTTER! I never wish to speak to you again!"

"You'd better!"

"AIKKKE!" And she slammed the door on them both. The poor uncomfortable blonde ravenclaw mumbled goodbye and darted from the room in the direction of her common room, not wanting to get between two people, only wanting a good snog.

_...Apologies are always appreciated..._

"Lily! Will you please talk to me? I'm sorry, for everything, can you please forgive me?" James struggled to catch up with her brisk pace, and his legs were at least a half a foot longer then hers.

"I don't think I can James Potter." She replied, her voice slightly cracking. The back of her eyes burned.

"Oh Merlin...I've made you cry..." He ran a clumsy hand through his hair, "he last time I made you cry was when I had accidently tripped over you when we were playing duck duck goose at your sixth birthday party." Lily let out as noise which could almost be called a laugh, then her face fell, like it had all those years ago, and she turned sharply in his direction, taking him by surprise. She pounded her small fist into his chest and the tears leaked out. "James bloody Potter! I hate you! I hate you! I hate..." but her voice trailed off as she was smothered into his embrace and she burst into tears, hugging him tightly, loving the felling of his arms wrapped around her. "Don't ever do something like that again." She said, her voice sounded slightly odd from being pushed into his chest, referring to the other night. He chuckled softly and pulled her away a little bit looking into her eyes. He placed both his hands on her face and slowly pulled them up to his own face. When their mouths were an inch apart he stopped, letting her choose if she wanted to continue the remaining inch or if she would pull away. She chose the former. Softly place her lips on his, she kissed him for the second time in her life, though this time, she agreed with herself, it was MUCH better then the first time.

_...And don't forget those special moments..._

"Lily, will you marry me?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I'd like to introduce you to your son."

"Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"

_...When those small instances of portrayed love occur, is when it really counts, and those special loved ones think they will never see each other again, they remember old memories..._

"Don't worry...I'll never leave you for real."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like it? I was supposed to be doing my homework for the last two hours but instead I was writing this. Aren't I SLOW? Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Danielle


End file.
